Shaking Heart 01  Teardrops in The Rain
by I am Hottest Diadem
Summary: Air mataku menetes mengingat hal itu. Aku segera menghapusnya dengan ujung jariku. Tak boleh, bukankah aku tak boleh menangis lagi ! terlalu banyak air mataku yang jatuh selama menantinya. Dan sekarang tak boleh ada air mata lagi untuknya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : sudah pasti Aoyama-sensei lahh

**Teardrops in The Rain**

_**No one ever sees,**_

_**No one feels the pain,**_

_**I shed teardrops in the rain…**_

_**(CN Blue)**_

**Ran's POV**

" Tadaimaa. . . "

Aku membuka pintu kantor detektif itu pelan. Kulihat ayah dan ibu sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil bicara, saat mereka melihatku datang, mereka langsung diam seketika. Sepertinya aku bisa menebak apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

" Ah, Ran-chan, kau sudah pulang, bagaimana latihanmu hari ini ? Berjalan lancar !" Tanya ayah sambil berdiri dan menghampiriku yang masih diam di depan pintu. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Ibu sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi, ibu akan memanaskannya dan kita makan bersama. " ujar Ibu sambil berjalan menuju ke dapur.

Aku menutup kembali pintu di belakangku.

" Arigatou . . . aku mandi dulu kalau begitu " ujarku sambil tersenyum lagi. Aku berjalan ke kamarku, sambil tetap tersenyum.

Hey, bukankah masih banyak hal-hal di dunia ini yang bisa membuatku tetap tersenyum?. Seperti tadi, sejak 'kejadian' itu, ibu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah, dan kami pun kembali tinggal bersama. Aku tak tahu, mungkin kondisiku yang menyebabkannya mengesampingkan egonya dan kembali akur dengan ayah. Selain itu, aku juga turut tersenyum senang untuk Sonoko, karena sejak 'kejadian' itu pula, Makoto memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang dan melanjutkan studinya disini. Heiji dan Kazuha juga semakin dekat, dan dari gelagat mereka saat terakhir datang mengunjungiku, sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing. Inspektur Megure juga pihak kepolisian juga kembali lega karena telah menemukan 'penyelamat' mereka kembali.

Apa aku satu-satunya orang yang tak bahagia sejak 'kejadian' itu ?

Tidak, bukannya aku sempat bahagia?

Ya. . .bahagia sesaat.

** Flashback **

Langit terlihat gelap tertutup oleh awan-awan hitam. Angin pun meniupkan udara dingin, membuat beberapa helai daun ginko jatuh dan ikut terbang bersamanya. Aku menatap kembali deretan pohon ginko disekelilingku dan mendesah pelan. Ucapan Sonoko tadi siang kembali terngiang-ngiang di telingaku,

' Apa kau sudah memberitahu maniak misteri itu tentang perasaanmu ? apa dia sudah tahu bahwa kau selalu menunggunya kembali ? ' aku menatap Sonoko dan menggelengkan kepala pelan.

' Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau tak bilang ? Berarti semua ini sia-sia ! Penantianmu sia-sia ! Bagaimana mungkin kau tetap setia menunggu seseorang, padahal orang yang kau tunggu itu tak tahu kalau dia sedang ditunggu ? '

Aku menghembuskan kembali udara dari paru-paruku. Ada tetesan air yang jatuh ke dahiku. Kudongakkan kepala. Tampak tetes-tetes kecil air mulai jatuh dari langit. Shinichi… benarkah kau tak tahu aku menunggumu disini? Bukankah kau detektif hebat, bukankah kau bisa menarik kesimpulan dari setiap ucapan dan sikapku selama ini. Walaupun tak pernah terlintas sepatah katapun bahwa aku menunggumu, tapi bukankah kau bisa menebaknya ?

' Dia memang detektif hebat, dia bisa memecahkan setiap kasus sulit, menebak dengan tepat isi kepala para penjahat. Tapi, belum tentu dia bisa menerka apa yang ada dalam hati, Ran. Dia tak sehebat itu dalam hal yang melibatkan perasaan '

Shinichi, apa benar yang Sonoko katakan ? kau tak bisa membaca hatiku dengan jelas ? apa kau salah mengartikan semua kecemasanku dengan kecemasan dari seorang teman kecil saja !

' Katakan Ran, katakan !. Katakan perasaanmu padanya, katakan kau menunggunya. Masa bodoh dengan tanggapannya nanti, masa bodoh bila ternyata dia hanya menganggapmu teman masa kecilnya. Setidaknya semua penantianmu ini tak sia-sia, setidaknya setelah itu kau akan bisa mengambil sikap, akan tetap menunggunya dalam diam atau mulai berjalan melanjutkan hidupmu'

Angin pun bertiup sedikit kencang, menerbangkan kembali beberapa helai daun ginko di hadapanku. Aku merapatkan sweater putih yang kupakai. Tulang-tulangku mulai menggigil merespon udara dingin disekitarku. Tapi aku belum ingin beranjak. Entah kenapa aku masih ingin disini, menenangkan hatiku barang sejenak. Aku termenung lagi, ucapan dari Sonoko terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, seperti ada kaset dalam memoriku yang memutarnya berulang kali. Shinichi . . . kurasakan pandanganku mulai kabur, _Drrrtt. . . Drrrttt . . ._

Shinichi ?

Handphone di tanganku bergetar pelan, ada telepon. Kulihat samar nama yang tertera di display hp " SHINICHI "

Setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk mataku, Shinichi?

Handphone di tanganku berhenti bergetar. Tanpa sadar aku menahan nafas,

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

_Drrttt…. Drrrtt…_

Handphoneku kembali bergetar, nama yang tertera masih sama dengan sebelumnya, SHINICHI

Kutekan tombol hijau dan pelan-pelan mendekatkan benda mungil itu ke telingaku, kudengar desah nafas tak sabar di seberang sana, hening sejenak,

" Ran ? " suara itu, suara yang selalu kurindukan

" Ran, ini aku Shinichi. Kau dimana? Kenapa tak menjawab teleponku dari tadi ! "

" Ran, apa kau baik-baik saja ? " ada nada cemas dalam suara itu,

" Shi… Shinichi … Shinichi " rasa sesak di dadaku dari tadi langsung terlepas. Air mataku tumpah seketika, membanjiri wajahku,

" Shinichi . . . "

" Ran, ada apa? Apa kau menangis ? Kenapa ? Kenapa kau menangis ? " rentetan pertanyaan bernada cemas itu, malah semakin memperkuat tangisanku

" Kapan kau pulang Shinichi? Kapan ? Aku … aku… " aku harus mengatakannya sekarang. Sekarang atau semuanya akan sia-sia.

" Aku menunggumu. Aku selalu menunggumu kembali. Aku selalu menunggumu disini. Selalu menunggumu. Aku… " air mata kembali membanjiri wajahku. Nafasku terasa sesak kembali, susah untuk bicara, tapi aku harus bicara,

" Aku tahu Ran " ehh?

" Aku tahu kau disana selalu menungguku. Kau disana tetap setia dan menungguku. Aku tahu kau ingin aku segera kembali. Aku tahu itu semua, Ran " Benarkah dia tahu?

" Ya, aku tahu. Tapi,, maafkan aku, Ran " maaf, kenapa?

" Karena,, mulai sekarang, kau tak usah menungguku lagi…"

Ada jeda sesaat, sebelum aku menyadari arti ucapannya. Dia memintaku tak usah menunggunya lagi ? Air mataku tumpah lagi, kali ini bahkan lebih banyak. Aku menundukkan kepala, menutup wajah dengan kedua tanganku dan terisak. Handphone yang sedari tadi kupegang, jatuh terlepas dari genggaman begitu saja. Kurasakan rintik hujan tadi semakin deras. Tubuhku mulai basah. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku menangis dalam hujan. Tak apa. Biar tak ada yang melihatku. Biar tak ada yang merasakan sakitku.

Aku hanya ingin menangis sekarang, menangisi keadaanku yang menyedihkan. Air hujan semakin banyak yang membasahi tubuhku. Tapi tak apa. Biar hujan menghapus duka ini, tak bersisa.

" Kau bisa sakit, kalau tetap duduk di tengah hujan begini "

Ada seseorang di depanku yang memayungi tubuhku. Seseorang yang menghalangi interaksi hujan dengan tubuhku. Aku masih menunduk, tak peduli dengan siapapun itu.

" Ayo bangun, kau harus pulang dan mengeringkan tubuhmu. Kau bisa sakit nanti"

Seseorang itu bicara lagi. Seseorang yang dari nada suaranya merasa cemas denganku. Seseorang yang suaranya terdengar sama seperti dia.

" Kan sudah kubilang, kau tak usah menungguku lagi "

Eh ? kata-kata itu . . .

Perlahan-lahan kuangkat kepalaku dan melihat orang di depanku yang sedari tadi membujukku untuk pulang. Kuusap air mata yang menghalangi pandanganku untuk menatap sosok orang itu. Orang itu bertubuh jangkung, memakai celana jeans biru, baju dalaman warna kuning serta jaket tebal berwarna hijau. Baju yang sama yang dipakainya saat pergi meninggalkanku dulu. Orang itu menyeringai saat dilihatnya aku menatapnya tak percaya.

Orang itu. Orang yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu menelponku. Orang yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu mematahkan hatiku. Dan dia kini sekarang berdiri di hadapanku,

" Shinichi " kusebut namanya lirih.

Dia berhenti menyeringai dan malah tersenyum lembut menatapku.

" Kau tak usah menungguku lagi. Karena mulai sekarang, aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Takkan pernah melepaskanmu lagi. Tak mau membuat kau menangis lagi "

Sosok itu bicara. Menjelaskan kata-katanya yang tadi. Kata-katanya yang hampir membuatku gila. Kata-kata itu…

Dia membungkuk, sehingga kini wajahnya sejajar dengan wajahku. Tangannya terulur, menggapai wajahku dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dari wajahku.

" I'll never let go of your hand, Ran. Never "

** End of Flashback **

to be continued

** RCL RCL RCL Please **

FF pertama saia di fandom ini,,


	2. Teardrops in The Rain Chapter 2

Disclaimer : sekali lagi dan pastinya,, saia tak punya hak dalam kepemilikan DC **walaupun mau banget **,, semuanya milik Aoyama sensei terhormat.

**Ran's POV**

Air mataku menetes mengingat hal itu. Aku segera menghapusnya dengan ujung jariku. Tak boleh, bukankah aku tak boleh menangis lagi ? terlalu banyak air mataku yang jatuh selama menantinya. Dan sekarang tak boleh ada air mata lagi untuknya.

Tidak setelah aku mengetahui kebenarannya. Tidak lagi setelah aku tahu, bahwa air mataku sia-sia. Bahwa orang yang selama ini kukhawatirkan, bahwa orang yang selama ini kutunggu, ternyata berada dekat denganku, ada disampingku. Tidak lagi setelah dia membohongiku tentang identitasnya,

" _Ran, ada yang ingin kukatakan, " aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari anak-anak kecil di taman yang asyik bermain, dan fokus menatapnya._

" _Sebenarnya, aku selama ini selalu di dekatmu. Tak pernah pergi memecahkan kasus atau apapun alasan yang kukatakan padamu saat kau menyuruhku pulang. " aku terdiam, memusatkan perhatian penuh padanya, tak ingin ada kata yang terlewat._

" _Sebenarnya, aku adalah Conan Edogawa. Aku . . . " _

Dan mengalirlah penjelasanmu tentang semuanya. Para anggota Black Organization, tubuhmu yang mengecil karena ramuan obat, saat kau menyamar jadi Conan, semuanya tanpa kecuali. Saat itu aku hanya bisa diam, tak tahu harus bilang apa.

Saat aku harusnya bersuara, mulutku hanya mengucapkan satu kata,

" Mengapa ? "

Mengapa kau membohongiku ?

Mengapa kau tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku saat aku berlari ke rumahmu dan mencarimu ?

Mengapa kau diam saja saat melihatku cemas memikirkanmu ?

Mengapa kau juga tetap tak mau bicara, saat kau melihatku menangis karena merindukanmu ? Mengapa, Shinichi ?

Aku mengusap air mataku lagi. Mengapa ? mengapa air mata ini masih tetap mengalir untuknya. Padahal seharusnya tak boleh lagi.

Tidak lagi, bahkan setelah aku berusaha berlapang dada menerima penjelasannya, tapi dia malah lebih mementingkan gadis itu. Gadis kecil yang dulu selalu kulihat di rumah professor. Gadis cantik yang pendiam itu.

Saat aku menunggu di taman, dia malah menelponku dan mengatakan kalau dia tak bisa pergi. Dia tak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian, dia tak bisa membiarkan gadis itu dalam bahaya. Ada apa Shinichi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan gadis berambut merah itu ?. kenapa kau sampai mengorbankan nyawamu untuk menjaganya ?

Kenapa kau rela membiarkan dirimu dalam bahaya untuk menolongnya ?

Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang, karena ramuan ciptaan gadis itulah tubuhmu mengecil.

Karena dialah kau meninggalkanku sendiri.

Karena dialah aku menangis mencemaskanmu.

Lalu sekarang, kenapa kau lebih mementingkan menjaga gadis itu daripada memberikan penjelasan padaku ?

Kau tahu Shinichi, hatiku sakit saat kutahu kau membohongiku.

Tapi lebih sakit lagi, saat kau seolah-olah mengabaikanku demi gadis itu.

Tidak lagi Shinichi, tidak lagi.

" _Ran, aku mohon, kali ini kau harus mengerti posisiku, aku tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Aku . . . " kudengar kau terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata. Sementara aku, sama sekali tak mau melihatmu. Saat ini aku tak mau,_

" _Shinichi, kau juga harus mengerti posisi Ran. Bagaimana perasaannya menghadapimu yang plin-plan seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang detektif kebangg__a__an Jepang tak bisa mengambil sikap " Sonoko yang sekarang menengahi kami. Sepertinya dia juga tak tahan dengan sikap Shinichi itu,_

" _Sonoko, bukan seperti itu, aku hanya"_

" _Hanya apa ! Hanya tak mau melepaskan keduanya ? Huhh. . . cukup Shinichi ! Selama ini aku tak pernah melarang Ran untuk menangis karena menunggumu kembali. Tapi sekarang, aku akan jelas-jelas melarangnya menangis karena sikapmu yang sok ini. " kudengar Sonoko bicara dengan suara yang meninggi._

" _Sekarang kau harus memilih Shinichi. Memilih satu, bukan dua-duanya. Pilih Ran atau gadis itu. Selama ini aku tak pernah meminta apa-apa darimu, tapi kali ini, aku mohon dengan sangat, jangan biarkan sahab__at__ku menunggu lagi. Berikan dia kepastian. Hanya itu" _

Setelah itu, Sonoko langsung menarik tanganku pergi. Aku tak bisa membantah, walaupun ingin. Kulirik kau sekilas, kau terdiam saat itu. Terlihat shock dengan ucapan Sonoko tadi.

Aku tahu, Sonoko keterlaluan dengan ucapannya, tapi kurasa dia ada benarnya juga. Setidaknya kalau semuanya pasti, aku tak perlu menunggu lagi. Kalau pun kau lebih memilih gadis itu, walaupun sakit, pelan-pelan aku juga pasti bisa menerimanya.

Aku bisa menerima kalau diriku kini sendiri. Kalau cintaku yang selama ini kutunggu telah pergi. Jadi, aku bisa belajar untuk melupakanmu. . .

_**Love is going, love is leaving**_

_**One person and one love, everything that I was used to**_

_**I should erase you, after tonight**_

_**Yes, I should force my self to erase you**_

_**I should do this cause you abandoned me**_

_**M**__**y love is gone**__**. . .**_

_**(CN Blue)**_

Daaaaaan,

Chapter 2 akhirnya bisa di publish juga,

Gomawoo buat yg udah bersedia review,,

balas reviewnya disini saja yaaa,,

VioviChan : hhehhe,,

arigatou . . . ** meluk Viovi **

Mitama 134666 : yupp,,

pastinya donk..

makasihh yaa udah mau baca + review

edogawa firli :: hheheh,, iyaiyaiya,

Orang kamu di fb kan saia tag juga di ff ini, :p

Nishikawa azura : masih ada chapter2 selanjutnya,,

yuupp.. akan di update secepatnya,,

maksihhh :D

pijar. religia :: oooooo,,,

makasih udah ikut memperhatikan hal itu,,

dikasih spasi, habisnya mata saia puyeng sendiri pas mau baca lagi,

hurufnya dempet dempet gitu,,

hhehhe,,

tapi makasih udah mau review,

yuppppii ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Only One Person

**Only One Person**

**I knew I would love only one person **

**I knew I would wait for only one person**

**Because other loves couldn't touch my heart **

**If it's not you, **

**then there is no love **

**(FT Island)**

**Shinichi's POV**

" Aissh . . . professor, tak adakah game lain yang permainannya lebih susah dan kasusnya lebih sulit lagi ? " tanyaku sambil bangkit mengambil minuman dari kulkas. Aku sedang di rumah professor sekarang, menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game-game buatannya. Sebenarnya, tak bisa dibilang menghabiskan waktu, karena dari 10 game baru ciptaannya, aku sudah menyelesaikan kesepuluhnya dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam.

Sama sekali tak membantu, padahal aku sekarang sedang berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dari Ran. Bukan, bukan untuk melupakannya tentu saja. Aku hanya sedang berusaha mencari cara untuk jujur pada Ran. Tentang diriku dalam tubuh yang mengecil, tentang organisasi, tentang semuanya.

Toh sekarang tak ada yang perlu kutakutkan lagi. Sudah 4 bulan berlalu sejak 'kami' sukses menghancurkan organisasi. Aku benar-benar senang karena hal yang selama ini menjadi hasrat terbesarku akhirnya berhasil juga. Tapi, sejak hari itu pula, aku selalu tergoda untuk bicara jujur pada Ran. Kalau dulu, aku selalu diam, karena aku sama sekali tak ingin membuatnya dalam bahaya. Aku tak akan membiarkannya menanggung akibat dari perbuatanku. Walaupun untuk itu, aku harus mengorbankan hidupku.

Tapi sekarang kan suasananya sudah berbeda. Tak ada lagi bahaya serta ketakutan dari organisasi itu. Aku benar-benar sudah bisa bernafas lega. Cukuplah selama ini, aku membiarkannya gelisah mencemaskanku. Cukuplah aku membiarkannya menangis merindukanku. Aku tak ingin dia menangis lagi karena aku. Menyuruhku pulang, memintaku datang, atau hanya sekedar ingin bertemu.

Salah bicara sedikit saja, dia jadi semakin ingin bertemu. Padahal laki-laki menyebalkan yang dia tunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang. Aku tak mau melihat air matanya lagi, walaupun aku harus hilang dari hatinya.

" Kudo-kun " aku menoleh kearah suara yang memecahkan lamunanku. Gadis berambut merah yang memiliki nasib yang serupa denganku rupanya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " pertanyaannya itu, seperti merasa repot jika aku berkunjung kemari. Padahal kerjaannya hanya mengurung diri terus di kamarnya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan disana. Baik aku maupun professor tak tahu dan juga tak mau mencari tahu. Sama sekali tak ingin mencari masalah dengan gadis ini.

Oh ya, dia juga orang yang paling menentang keras keinginanku untuk berkata jujur pada Ran dalam tubuh Conan ini. Katanya, ada kemungkinan Ran tak mempercayai perkataanku, atau apabila dia percaya, bisa-bisa dia marah dan malah mengeluarkan jurus karatenya padaku. Yang tentu saja, tak bisa kutahan dalam tubuh kecil ini.

" Ini . . ."

Dia memberikan sebutir kapsul padaku yang malah menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

" Kau ingin cepat-cepat mengatakan kebenaran pada pacarmu itu, kan ? Setidaknya dengan ini, kau bisa lebih leluasa mengelak saat dia ingin mengeluarkan jurus karate padamu. Atau dengan ini, kau bisa menggunakan kaki-kakimu yang panjang untuk berlari dengan kencang saat mengejarnya yang tak mau mendengar penjelasanmu. "

Kutatap baik-baik gadis di depanku itu. Wajahnya masih tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Kucerna baik-baik setiap perkataannya. Kucerna dan kupikirkan lagi dengan seksama. Apa aku tak salah dengar ? Dia sedang mengatakan bahwa dia menemukan penawar itu ? Penawar dari obat yang membuatku menjadi Conan Edogawa ? Benarkah ?

" Ya.. aku sudah menemukannya. Penawar Apotoxin 4869, obat yang membuat tubuhmu dan tubuhku mengecil. Setelah mendapat data obat itu dari organisasi, aku berusaha untuk membuat penawarnya. "

Dia memberikan lagi obat di tangannya itu. Aku menatap obat itu dan wajahnya secara bergantian selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil obat itu dari genggamannya.

" Haibara . . . "

" Shiho. Panggil aku Shiho. Karena mulai sekarang Ai Haibara takkan ada lagi. Begitu juga dengan Conan Edogawa. Yang ada hanya Shiho Miyano dan Shinichi Kudo "

Dia berbalik kembali menuju kamarnya. Aku ingin menahannya, mengatakan berbagai pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang berputar-putar di kepalaku. Tapi tak bisa, badanku kaku, mulutku kelu. Aku bahkan merasa sedikit sesak saat bernafas. Hey, mimpi apa aku semalam ? Benarkah ini penawarnya ? Benarkah aku bisa kembali ke tubuh Shinichi Kudo ? Benarkah ?

Aku sama sekali tak percaya dengan ini. Benar-benar seperti keajaiban. Bahkan aku tak bisa merespon professor yang mendekat dan memelukku. Aku langsung memikirkan Ran dan tanpa sadar tubuhku bergerak secara spontan menjalankan rencana yang sudah kutahan-tahan selama 4 bulan. Bertemu dan bicara dengan Ran.

Tuhaaan . . .

Sekarang apa lagi ? cobaan apa lagi ini !

Setelah susah payah menahan diri selama 4 bulan untuk bicara jujur pada Ran, tapi dia malah tak mau mendengar penjelasanku. Apa dosaku Tuhan ?

Apa ?

Aku tahu aku salah karena selama ini telah membohonginya. Aku tahu aku tak pantas mendapatkan maaf seutuhnya. Tapi setidaknya, biarkan dia mendengar penjelasanku dulu. Setidaknya setelah itu dia bisa berpikir dengan logis. Setelah perasaannya tenang. Setelah amarahnya reda.

Tapi baru saja aku menjelaskan detail kasusnya dia malah pergi. Tak meresponku, tak menjawabku. Padahal aku sudah siap dengan semua hal yang mungkin akan dia tanyakan. Padahal aku sudah siap, jika dia memarahiku, memakiku atau bahkan menghajarku. Aku tak apa-apa. Tapi dia malah menangis dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku lebih memilih babak belur karena pukulan karatenya. Aku lebih baik mendengar semua caci maki serta amarahnya. Daripada harus melihatnya menangis. Menangis dan lagi-lagi karena aku. Tak adakah gunaku di dunia ini Tuhan, selain membuatnya menangis. Selain membuatnya terluka.

Arrrrrggghh . . . .

Ddrrtt. . . drrrtt. . .

Ah, hp-ku bergetar ternyata,

" Moshi-moshi . . . ah, Professor ada apa ?"

" Aku mau ke taman. Kata Sonoko, Ran ingin bicara denganku. Apa ? "

Aku segera menutup telpon dan lari kembali ke rumah professor. Professor bilang kalau dia tak bisa menemukan Haibara dimanapun. Dia juga tak bilang pada Professor kalau ingin keluar.

Aissh . . . gadis itu, benar-benar membuatku marah. Kemana dia saat seperti ini. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam di rumah. Ada kemungkinan anggota kawanan organisasi itu masih berkeliaran. Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mereka mengenalinya dan malah menangkapnya. Itu berarti semua usaha ini akan sia-sia belaka. Arrgghhh . . .

Aku segera mengeluarkan Handphone dan mendiall nomor pertama dalam kontakku.

" Ah,, Ran, maaf aku . . ."

Yayayaya. . . .

Aku tahu untuk berjuta-juta kalinya aku yang salah. Aku tahu bahwa dari semua kejadian ini selalu aku yang salah. Tapi, hey. . . tak bisakah dia mengerti ? Untuk sekali saja. Aku detektif, dan keselamatan klien adalah hal yang utama bagiku. Dalam hal ini Ai Haibara atau Shiho Miyano, adalah klienku. Klien yang harus kujamin keselamatannya. Jadi aku tak mungkin membiarkannya dalam bahaya begitu saja. Aku tak mungkin hidup tenang dan bahagia sementara klienku meregang nyawa. Detektif macam apa aku kalau begitu.

Tak bisakah dia mengerti aku kali ini. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang di hatiku. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang akan kutunggu. Karena cinta yang lain sama sekali tak bisa menyentuh hatiku. Jika bukan dia, maka tak akan ada cinta.

Huhh. . . kalau Heiji mendengar apa yang kupikirkan ini, mungkin dia akan menertawaiku habis-habisan. Sejak kapan aku jadi mellow begini. Sejak kapan aku bisa memikirkan kata-kata seromantis ini. Hhahah. . .

Tapi, entahlah. Hanya itu yang berputar-putar di kepalaku saat ini. Ran, Ran dan Ran. Bagaimana cara meminta maaf padanya. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan padanya. Dan yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara agar dia mau bicara denganku. Bagaimana cara agar dia mau menemuiku.

" Shinichi . . . "

Aku mendongak, tersenyum sekilas dan kembali memandang ke depan. Ke arah serumpun bunga yang tertata rapi di halaman rumahku.

Ibu menepuk bahuku pelan dan mengambil tempat di sebelahku.

" Masih memikirkan Ran ? "

Deg… darimana dia tahu aku memikirkan Ran ? Aku tak pernah membicarakan hal sepribadi ini dengan ayah dan ibu. Tak membicarakannya saja mereka selalu meledek dan menceramahiku tentang ini itu. Bagaimana kalau aku cerita. Hufft . . .

" Tak usah kaget. Kau anakku, shin-chan. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Naluri seorang ibu pada anaknya lebih tajam dari naluri seorang detektif dengan kasus. "

Tangannya melingkar di bahuku. Mengusap pelan lenganku. Pelan tapi hangat. Aku tersenyum. Biasanya aku malu mendapat perlakuan manja dari ibu seperti ini. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Tapi, untuk kali ini sepertinya tak apa. Benar kata ibu, sepertinya dia benar-benar paham apa yang kurasakan sekarang.

" Dia masih tak mau bicara denganmu ? "

Aku mengangguk pelan.

" Tak apa. Itu wajar shinichi, kalau ibu jadi dia, ibu pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Percaya atau tidak, orang yang kita sayangi adalah orang yang paling sering menyakiti hati kita. Dan untuk memaafkannya, benar-benar butuh kekuatan yang besar. Dan tak mudah mendapatkan kekuatan itu "

Dia menghela nafas sejenak,

" Ibu tahu, kau pikir Ran gadis yang kuat juga tegar. Tapi, bagaimanapun Ran adalah wanita. Di luar mungkin dia nampak kuat, tapi di dalam tetap saja dia rapuh. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus dia terima, terlalu banyak kenyataan yang dia ketahui. Yang membuatnya kaget. "

" Percayalah shinichi, suatu saat Ran pasti akan mengerti. Suatu saat, Ran pasti akan menemuimu, bicara denganmu, dan mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Sekarang, dia mungkin belum siap. Dia masih harus menyesuaikan apa yang ada di hatinya dan apa yang menjadi pikirannya. "

" Semangat, Shin-chan ! Kalian berdua pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Ganbatte … !"

Dia pun berdiri, menepuk bahuku pelan, dan masuk kembali ke rumah. Kudengar dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Aku tertawa kecil mendengar lirik lagu itu, benar-benar cocok dengan keadaanku saat ini. HHahah. . .

**A man's first love goes to his grave**

**My basis for love was always you**

**Because I hardly ever gave my heart to you**

**As if I didn't even know myself,**

**I kept missing you. . . **

**( FT Island)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lies**

Lying to me to leave,

Lying to me to not look back,

Lying to me to never look for you again,

No matter how many times I think it through,

I can't live without you

(T-ara)

**Shiho's POV**

Aku keluar dan menutup pintu kamarku. Berjalan menaiki tangga perlahan. Entah kenapa sekarang aku sangat ingin minum segelas kopi hangat. Sekedar menghangatkan perasaanku yang terasa membeku. Jangan tanya kenapa, aku juga tak bisa memastikan kenapa perasaanku tak enak belakangan ini.

" Kau mau membuat rumah ini kebanjiran, Tantei-kun ? " ucapan bernada pedas itu spontan terlontar dari mulutku saat melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak, dia berdiri di sana, menuang air ke gelas di atas meja, tapi sepertinya pikirannya benar-benar melayang sampai tak sadar kalau gelasnya sudah penuh, dan malah membuat air mengalir membasahi lantai di bawahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia tak sadar saat melakukannya ?

" Ah,, Gomen " hanya itu yang terucap darinya. Dia memandang hasil perbuatannya tanpa ekspresi. Menatap kosong ke lantai sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya berbalik mencari alat pel. Dan lagi-lagi, masih tanpa sadar mungkin, waktu dia berbalik, tangannya 'menabrak' gelas di atas meja. Dan tentu saja, gelas itu jatuh dan pecah berhamburan di lantai. Hey, aku belum pernah melihatnya seceroboh ini.

" Ah,, Gomen " kata itu lagi yang diucapkannya. Dia berjongkok mulai memunguti pecahan gelas tadi. Aku menghampirinya dan menariknya hingga berdiri.

" Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya. Kau pergilah, bisa-bisa semua barang disini hancur bila disentuh olehmu. Baka ! " aku sengaja menekankan kata terakhir dan menunggu responnya.

Tapi tak ada, dia malah beranjak keluar dari dapur dengan langkah gontai. Biasanya dia akan langsung nyolot membalas perkataanku. Dia akan mencari cara untuk balik memarahiku. Dan ujung-ujungnya kami akan adu mulut. Tapi sekarang, dia malah mengacuhkan ucapanku. Bahkan aku tak tahu apa dia mendengar ucapanku tadi atau tidak.

Hufft . . . sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya sampai detik ini, baru sekarang aku melihatnya seperti sekarang. Bahkan saat dia tak bisa memecahkan kasus pelik pun, dia tak pernah terlihat se-kosong ini. Walaupun saat ini dia masih tetap makan, minum, tidur, mandi, bicara, tertawa, tapi tetap saja terasa kurang. Terasa seperti tak bernyawa. Tak ada lagi Shinichi yang sombong, congkak, suka pamer dan tak mau kalah. Misteri, kasus, teka-teki tak lagi menarik minatnya. Beberapa kali bocah Osaka itu datang kemari untuk menawarinya tentang kasus. Tapi, sama sekali tak ada hasil.

Professor yang bilang padaku, kalau penyebabnya adalah karena gadis di kantor detektif itu tak mau bertemu ataupun bicara dengannya.

Tapi, benarkah hanya karena itu ?

Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ada orang yang bisa seperti mayat hidup seperti dia. Benar-benar tak menyangka, anak berotak jenius seperti dia, jadi tak bisa menggunakan kejeniusannya bila berhadapan dengan hal seperti ini. Huhh . . .

Sementara aku, aku tak tahu harus sedih atau senang mendapati kenyataan seperti ini. Di satu sisi, aku sedih karena melihat dia seperti ini. Aku tak bisa lagi bertengkar dengannya, aku tak bisa lagi mendengar ucapan-ucapannya yang selalu terkesan sombong, tak bisa mendengar ocehannya tentang kasus, novel detektif atau pun tentang klub sepak bola kesayangannya. Bahkan aku juga tak pernah lagi melihat cengiran khasnya.

Tapi, ada sisi lain di hatiku yang merasa senang. Entah kenapa. Aku merasa, kalau gadis itu tak lagi mau bertemu serta bicara dengannya selamanya. Itu berarti nanti dia bisa saja menyerah bersikap seperti mayat hidup. Bisa saja nanti dia akan kembali normal. Dan saat itu, hanya aku yang ada di hadapannya. Hanya aku yang akan menemaninya, dan hanya aku yang akan ada di hatinya. Hanya aku, bukan gadis itu.

Aku terdiam memikirkan hal itu. Hey, bagaimana bisa aku berpikiran seperti ini? Aku tahu, mungkin bagian diriku yang ini, akan membuat Shinichi bingung atau merasa susah. Tapi, aku harus bagaimana. Aku juga tak ingin karena ini dia membenciku. Tak ingin. Aku, aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Itu saja. Apa salah ?

" Ai-kun . . . kau tak usah pergi. Biar aku saja, "

" Tidak professor, kata dokter hari ini kau benar-benar harus istirahat di rumah. Biar aku yang pergi belanja. Tenang saja, aku akan hati-hati. Sangat berhati-hati "

" Kalau begitu, tunggu Shinichi datang, biar dia bisa menemanimu pergi. "

" Professor, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaannya belakangan ini. Kalau dia ikut, bisa-bisa aku malah repot terus mengawasinya. Bisa-bisa nanti dia tertabrak mobil, jatuh di jalan, menabrak tembok. Itu malah akan semakin membuatku susah, berusaha menyamar sambil menjaganya. Jadi, lebih aman kalau aku pergi sendiri. "

" Tapi… "

Aku mengambil dompet dan daftar belanjaan dari atas meja. Mengenakan jaket tebal bertudung serta kacamata hitam.

" Aku pergi tak lama "

Kututup pintu kamar professor dan meninggalkannya yang masih menatapku dengan pandangan tak rela. Aku tahu dia cemas membiarkanku berkeliaran di luar sendirian. Tapi, aku benar-benar harus keluar untuk berbelanja keperluan dapur. Kalau tidak, kami tak makan hari ini. Memang biasanya professor yang melakukannya, tapi karena dia sedang sakit, jadi hanya aku yang bisa pergi. Menyuruh bocah detektif itu, dalam keadaannya sekarang, jelas mustahil.

( 1 jam kemudian )

Aku kembali memeriksa barang belanjaanku. Mencocokkannya dengan daftar belanjaan di tangan. Memastikan tak ada yang terlupa. Saat aku kembali mendongakkan kepala, pandanganku menangkap sosok mereka yang sedang duduk di bangku taman berdua. Bocah dan gadis dari Osaka itu. Jadi mereka datang ke Tokyo rupanya. Segera sebuah ide terlintas di benakku. Aku bisa mengundang mereka makan malam. Kalau ada bocah itu, aku jadi punya alasan untuk meminta Shinichi makan di rumah professor. Aku tersenyum senang dan segera melangkahkan kaki ke arah mereka.

" Aku benci gadis berambut merah itu "

Eh ? suaraku tertahan saat mendengar ucapan dari gadis berkuncir kuda di hadapanku.

" Haa ! Apa Kazuha ? "

" Aku benci gadis berambut merah itu. Aku benci gadis yang tinggal di rumah professor itu. Aku benci ! "

Kali ini ucapannya spontan membuatku mengurungkan niat memanggil mereka. Aku segera bersembunyi di balik pohon tepat di belakang bangku yang mereka duduki. Aku penasaran, kenapa gadis itu bilang kalau dia membenciku. Kenal saja tidak. Dia baru sekali bertemu langsung denganku dalam tubuh Shiho Miyano ini, tapi kenapa dia bisa bilang kalau dia membenciku ? Apa aku berbuat salah padanya ?

" Kenapa, apa dia berbuat sesuatu padamu ? " bocah berkulit hitam itu memandang gadis di sampingnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Aku pun ikut menatap mereka sembunyi-sembunyi dari balik pohon. Gadis itu terdiam lama kemudian menggeleng pelan.

" Hahaha, lalu kenapa kau membencinya ? Kau tidak bisa membencinya jika tak punya alasan Kazuha. Baka ! "

Kulihat bocah itu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran bangku. Gadis 'aneh' itu masih tetap diam. Dasar, bagaimana dia bisa seenaknya mengatakan membenciku kalau tak punya alasan.

" Aku membencinya ! "

Mulai lagi dia mengatakan hal itu. Ada apa sih dengan gadis ini ?

" Aku membencinya karena dia membuat Ran kehilangan Shinichi. "

Apa katanya ?

" Aku membencinya karena dia membuat Shinichi mengabaikan Ran. Aku membencinya karena sebagai sesama wanita, dia tak mengerti apa yang di rasakan Ran. Aku membencinya karena dia bisa bersenang-senang saat Ran terluka. Dan aku membencinya karena dia menyukai Shinichi, padahal dia tahu ada Ran yang selalu menunggu Shinichi. Aku membencinya, benar-benar membencinya. Bahkan walaupun Ran tak membencinya, aku akan tetap membencinya "

Aku terpaku mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Kulihat bocah Osaka itu juga sama terkejutnya seperti aku. Sementara itu, gadis itu terlihat terengah-engah dengan nafas memburu. Hey, sebegitu besarkah kebencian gadis itu padaku ?

" Kazuha, apa maksudmu ? Kau tak bisa membenci orang lain karena hal itu. Lagipula yang kau katakan itu belum pasti. Itu hanya pikiranmu saja "

" Tidak, kau juga tahu itu Heiji. Aku tak pernah membenci orang tanpa bukti yang jelas " kali ini suara gadis itu tak setinggi tadi. Tapi jelas, masih ada emosi yang tergambar dari suaranya.

" Lagipula apa yang belum pasti Heiji ? Bukankah sudah jelas, Shinichi lebih memilih menjaga gadis itu daripada memberikan penjelasan pada Ran. Shinichi lebih memilih berkorban nyawa menyelamatkan gadis itu daripada berkata jujur pada Ran. "

" Kalau begitu, kau seharusnya membenci Shinichi karena hal itu. Bukan malah membenci gadis itu "

" Heiji, kau sendiri kan yang bilang padaku, kalau Shinichi melakukan semua itu karena dia detektif. Kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, melindungi gadis itu karena bagaimana pun dia adalah klien. Lagipula, kalau Shinichi meninggalkan Ran karena mencintai gadis itu, dia tak akan menjadi seperti sekarang saat Ran tak mau melihatnya lagi. Jadi kosong tak bernyawa. "

" Jadi, menurutmu gadis itu yang salah dalam hal ini ? Itu sebabnya kau membencinya ? "

" Ya, walaupun aku juga kesal dengan sikap Shinichi yang tak jujur pada Ran sejak awal. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tak membencinya yang berusaha bersikap professional "

Aku terdiam, berusaha mencerna setiap kata dari gadis itu.

" Aku membenci gadis itu. Bukankah dia juga wanita ? Dia pasti bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Ran karena sikap Shinichi. Tapi kenapa dia malah diam, kenapa dia tak berusaha untuk menjernihkan masalah. Kenapa dia tak mencoba untuk menjelaskan pada Ran. Kenapa dia malah tetap tenang, seakan-akan senang. Atau dia memang senang. Senang karena berpikir bisa memiliki Shinichi jika Ran tak lagi menginginkan detektif itu. "

" Hey, Kazuha,, bukankah itu wajar, kau juga seorang wanita, kau pasti bisa merasakan perasaannya juga. Bagaimana saat orang yang kau sukai, tiba-tiba dicampakkan oleh orang yang disayanginya. Dan orang itu, ada di hadapanmu. Hanya ada kau yang akan menenangkannya, hanya ada kau yang akan menghiburnya. Bukankah itu anugerah ? "

Bocah hitam itu tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ya, itu anugerah dari Tuhan untukku. Selama ini aku terlalu banyak menderita. Jadi dia membuat Ran mencampakkan Shinichi dan memberikannya padaku. Itu artinya Tuhan sayang padaku.

" Kau salah Heiji. Aku tahu, impian terbesar dari seorang wanita adalah bersama dengan orang yang disayanginya. Tapi, saat orang itu malah menderita karena bersama dengan kita, bukan dengan orang yang disayanginya, itu sama saja bukan kebahagiaan. Kau mungkin bisa memiliki senyumannya, pelukannya, tubuhnya, tapi tidak hatinya. Dan tak ada yang lebih indah bagi seorang wanita selain hati dan cinta dari orang yang disayanginya. "

Angin mulai berhembus kencang. Membawa beberapa helai daun serta kertas-kertas terbang bersamanya. Angin juga meniup beberapa helai rambutku. Menyapu wajahku perlahan.

" Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Tapi, kalau aku jadi dia, aku tak akan tinggal diam. Aku pasti sudah mati-matian meminta Ran memaafkan Shinichi. Meminta Ran menerima penjelasan Shinichi. Karena aku sama sekali tak mau melihat orang yang kusayangi terluka. Apa gunanya dia menjadi milikku kalau dia tak bahagia. Apa gunanya dia bersamaku sementara dia terluka. Hal itu bukan anugerah, tapi bencana. Tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dibanding hal itu. "

" Kazuha . . . "

" Saat kau menyayangi seseorang, maka kau akan rela berkorban apa pun untuknya. Dirimu, hartamu, jiwamu, hatimu, bahkan nyawamu sekalipun. Kau tak akan peduli apapun lagi, saat kau melakukannya demi orang yang kau sayang. "

" Kazuha . . ."

" Sudahlah Heiji baka,, berhentilah membela gadis itu. Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ? Benarkah kau menyukainya Heiji ? Benarkah ? "

" Aa.., Kazuha. . . "

Aku berjalan pelan kembali ke rumah. Meninggalkan kedua orang itu, tak lagi berminat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Lagipula, dari suaranya yang masih terdengar saat aku sudah agak jauh, sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar.

Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju rumah professor. Sampai disini, segera kuletakkan belanjaan itu di dapur dan berjalan ke kamarku. Aku duduk di sudut tempat tidur dan diam. Masih memikirkan ucapan gadis tadi. Benarkah keadaanku menyedihkan ? Sangat menyedihkan karena orang yang kusukai ada di hadapanku tapi dia tersiksa. Tersiksa karena orang yang dia sukai tak mau menerimanya. Dan itu karena aku.

Karena ingin melindungiku, dia mengabaikan gadis itu. Karena ingin menjagaku dia membiarkan gadis itu. Bukankah itu artinya dia lebih memilihku dibanding gadis itu ? Bukankah itu artinya dia lebih menyayangiku ?

' Itu karena dia detektif. Dia berusaha bersikap professional.'

' Gadis itu adalah kliennya. Klien yang harus dilindungi keselamatannya '

Aku menutup wajahku dengan bantal. Butiran air mata jatuh membasahi bantal itu. Benarkah aku hanya dianggap sebagai kliennya ? Tak lebih ! Air mataku semakin deras mengalir memikirkan hal itu. Tiba-tiba aku sadar, benar apa yang dikatakan Kazuha. Keadaanku sangat menyedihkan. Menyedihkan mengetahui orang yang kita sukai tak menyukai kita. Tapi lebih menyedihkan saat orang itu bersama kita, namun dia tak bahagia.

Bukankah selama ini, aku yang selalu melihatnya. Shinichi yang bahagia saat melihat Ran tertawa. Shinichi yang cemas memikirkan Ran dalam bahaya. Shinichi yang sedih saat tahu Ran terluka. Semua ekspresi itu, hanya ada dari Shinichi untuk Ran, bukan untukku. Bukankah itu sudah jelas, jadi kenapa aku berusaha menyangkalnya.

Tiba-tiba aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku harus membantu Shinichi. Membantu Shinichi mendapatkan kesempatan kedua dari Ran. Membantu mereka berdua menemukan kebahagiaan. Walaupun dengannya aku harus berbohong pada dunia. Berbohong kalau aku akan pergi tinggalkan semua rasa, berbohong kalau aku takkan mencarinya lagi, berbohong kalau aku takkan melihatnya lagi. Walau aku tahu, berapa kalipun aku mencoba, aku takkan bisa melakukannya.

Setidaknya, aku ingin melihatnya bahagia. Dan mungkin saja, dengan itu aku juga bisa bahagia.


End file.
